Les Shinigami en repos
by LittleRibbon
Summary: Grell en supporte plus le sérieux de William dans son travail. C'est pourquoi il décide de le faire sortir, juste une journée, pour lui montrer comment on profite réellement de la vie !


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 15pt;"Les Shinigamis en repos./span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Prologue :/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Les couloirs du service des contrôles des Shinigami en mission était complètement déserts, tous à travailler dans leur minable petit bureau. Les seuls bruits qui coupaient ce silence morbide était les touches des machines à écrire qui réalisaient une sorte de mélodie assez désagréable, non accordée. Ces hommes se ressemblaient tellement, sérieux, stoïques, froids, concentrés, habillés de noir de la tête au pied, avec des lunettes discrètes sur le nez. Parmi eux se trouvait un original, que dis-je, une actrice ! Grell fit délicatement glisser sa longue chevelure rouge le long de son dos alors qu'il se faisait les ongles. Il grimaça en remarquant qu'il avait complètement raté sa manucure, exhibant ses crocs acérés tout en jetant la lime à ongle au loin. Il soupirait, il s'ennuyait, il n'y avait aucune âme à faucher ces temps-ci, à croire que la médecine humaine s'était tellement améliorée que les morts diminuaient. C'était d'un ennui , le pauvre Grell levait les yeux au plafond, en s'imaginant sortir de cette pièce pour aller se balader, faire du shooping, ou encore draguer les petits minets qui se trouvaient dans les rues de Londres. Il détourna les yeux vers un homme, brun, aussi concentré que les autres sur ses dossiers./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Mh, Will ?/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Le dit « Will » fronça les sourcils à la réflexion de son acolyte. Quand Grell s'ennuyait et qu'il finissait pas ouvrir la bouche, il fallait s'attendre à tout, une crise, des pleurs, n'importe quoi qui puisse amuser la galerie. Le jeune Shinigami n'avait pas de temps à perdre, les heures supplémentaires lui étaient déjà assez désagréables comme ça./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Taisez-vous Sutcliff .. Vraiment./em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Après avoir négligemment levé les yeux sur Grell, il les rebaissa pour reprendre la lecture de ses dossiers. Dans le travail des Shinigami, c'était bien la chose la plus ennuyant à faire : trier et ranger les dossiers. Vraiment, quelle idée de donner ce travail aux Shinigami qui récoltent les âmes … William savait parfaitement que le « grand patron » était bien trop radin pour payer de nouveaux employés, ce pourquoi ils devaient faire le sale boulot./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« M .. Mais Will-darling, je m'ennuie ici. Et il fait si beau dehors, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"William appréhendait cela de Grell. Combien de fois avait-il pu le repousser, lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, ou encore le blesser avec sa faux. A croire que Grell était à la limite du masochisme. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de lever les yeux sur Grell d'un air complètement blasé/p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Et ces dossiers, c'est vous qui allez me les faire peut-être ?/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Il pointa de sa faux de la mort la pile de papier qui se trouvait à côté de Grell en remontant ses lunettes de l'autre main, ses yeux luisant à travers les verres. Les yeux de William étaient indescriptibles, on ne savait pas s'ils décrivaient un air blasé, de la colère, de l'intimidation ou encore un terrible ennui. Grell savait bien que William faisait le « beau » devant les autres, mais au fond il voulait sortir lui aussi./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Quand je vois cet amas de paperasse, je me dis que vous avez mieux à faire que de sortir Sutcliff./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Darling, tu es trop à cheval sur les règles, je les ferais plus tard ces papiers tu le sais bien./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à vous croire, vous trouverez encore un moyen pour tout refiler à ce pauvre Alan qui ne sait pas dire non./em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Cette remarque fit ricaner le jeune homme androgyne puis passa ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un air séduisant./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Oh darling, tu me connais trop bien tu sais ~/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Un long silence s'installa après cette courte entrevue. Grell balançait les pieds dans le vide, toujours assis sur sa table à compter les mouches. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune mouche à compter dans la salle. C'était d'un ennui … A mourir ! Grell soupira puis, juste pour embêter William et s'amuser un peu, s'allongea sur la table sur laquelle il était en train de travailler./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Will-chéri, on sort alors ? ~/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Quand Grell avait décidé quelque chose, il ne fallait pas le contrarier. La réaction de Will ne se fit pas attendre, il repoussa violemment le corps de Grell hors de la table qui tomba sur le dos contre le sol. Autant dire que ça avait fait un sacré « boum » et qu'il s'était quand même fait mal. Les couinements de douleurs de Grell n'eurent aucun effet que William plus agacé qu'autre chose. Grell attrapa l'une des feuilles qui étaient tombée du bureau de William pour l'inspecter. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il y était écrit/p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Quoi ? Mais .. Ce sont tes dossiers pour la semaine prochaine !/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Sans lever les yeux sur lui, il lui répondit que ça s'appelait « se mettre en avance », expression que Grell ne comprendrait jamais vu qu'il se mettait toujours en retard sur tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Grell soupira d'exaspération puis attrapa le bras de Will pour le tirer avec lui hors du bureau. Oui Grell était androgyne, mais il était quand même très fort. Après tout, lors de leur examen d'entrée, Grell a battu William a plate couture ! William réussit enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de Grell arrivé dans le couloir./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Où m'emmenez comme ça ?/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« William, s'il te plait, déjà tutoie moi, je déteste quand tu me vouvoies, et deuxièmement, on va s'amuser, tu t'es avancé sur tes dossiers il n'y a aucune raison que tu restes enfermé! Ça te ferait du bien ! Tu as vu ta tête ? On dirait un mort vivant, vraiment prendre l'air te ferait du bien. Ça ne t'arrange pas de rester enfermé./em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"William ouvrit grands les yeux à la révélation du Shinigami rouge, il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi sérieux dans ses propos. Avec sa voix mi-homme, mi-femme, on pouvait prétendre qu'il prenait tout à la rigolade, et ne prenait rien au sérieux, mais là, son air avait changé, à croire qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Alors il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui …/p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« … Je vois. Sortons alors. Mais juste une journée !/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Grell sourit de toutes ses dents, son stratagème avait fonctionné à merveille, après tout, avec ses talents d'actrice, il fallait s'y attendre ! Il s'accrocha au bras de William qui grognait à ce contact. Ils quittèrent tous les deux le bâtiment pour rapidement arriver dans les rues de Londres. Elles étaient déjà beaucoup plus animées que le service où ils se trouvaient./p  
blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Londres ! Ah quelle magnifique ville, alors William tu es prêt à t'amuser ?/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"em« Peut être./em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"C'est alors que les deux Shinigami s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Londres pour trouver une activité quelconque à faire./p 


End file.
